


acceptance

by Bxllshitfanfictions



Category: The Mummy (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxllshitfanfictions/pseuds/Bxllshitfanfictions
Summary: 300th time trying to post this and i wanna slam my head into a wall





	acceptance

most people wouldn't be able to recover from what Jennifer Halsey had been through.  
but at least she was trying,  
and it first started when Jenny's sister barged into her house to hang out. Ahmanet was at a meeting with Dr. Jekyll who was helping to adopt her into modern life.  
(beginning)  
jenny sighed as she put a cd into her radio, the song owner of a lonely heart started to play. she was walking around the small house she shared with ahmanet. grazing her fingers over the various things of furniture, quietly singing to herself.  
"Owner of a lonely heart"  
her fingertips grazed over a picture of her with family.  
"Owner of a broken heart"  
jenny could feel a warm feeling building up throughout her body, Ahmanet was trying to contact her.  
"yes, my love?" she asked laying on the bed quietly, waiting for her love to reply.  
"I can sense you're sad, my love, are you okay? is something wrong?"  
jenny smiled lightly, god she was in love with this woman. "no my love, I'm fine, I was just thinking."  
ahmanet spoke after a short time. "Are you thinking about me, Jenny?"  
jenny knew what ahmanet was talking about. "my love, not at the moment, you're supposed to be in a meeting."  
ahmanet shrugged lightly "I must go my love. I will see you when I am home "  
and with that, the link was broken and the music stopped.  
jenny heard a knock at the door and sighed "be right there!"  
she yelled getting up walking to the door. she opened the door and smiled happily, seeing her sister. "Lucy what are you doing here?" she asked quietly.  
her sister smiled brightly " I'm here to party old woman!" she said holding some jack daniels in her hand. jenny smiled letting her in.  
jenny poured two shots of Daniels and she turned some music on, they talked, talked, and talked. at the end of there conversations, they were both very drunk.  
then one song came on, it was caravan palace mighty. and they both looked at each other with mischievous smiles growing wide on there faces.  
“Get into what they call a jumping mood”  
and with that they both got up, laughing like idiots as they started dancing with each other,  
at the end of the night, Lucy called a cab to go home and Jenny laid down in bed opening the link between her and ahmanet.  
"Yes, my love?"  
Jenny smiled happily and spoke softly. " I love you so much, my king, please hurry home."  
"ill be home in ten minutes, my queen" and with that, the link closed.  
and with that, our story ends.


End file.
